Still the Champ in My Eyes
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Paige is upset after she loses the NXT Championship. Can a run in with Dean Ambrose make her feel better? ONE-SHOT.


**ONE-SHOT Request for DebateShortie! Hope you enjoy it as well as other readers! :)**

_"And your new NXT Womens Champion, Summer Rae!" _That sentence kept on replaying in Paige's head for the past hour. She had lost her championship to Summer and she was upset. She knew she was going to lose because she was heading to the main roster but it still sucked.

Paige grabbed her things and exited the locker room. She passed by a couple of people until she saw Summer being congratulated on her win. All the other divas were hanging around her, laughing and celebrating. The sight just made Paige even more miserable. She sighed and walked out the arena towards her car. Once she got in, she decided to stop for some coffee. She needed some caffeine to wash the bad mood away.

Once Paige arrived at Starbucks, she ordered her coffee and then sat down to wait for it. She pulled out her cellphone and signed into twitter. She saw a couple of fans that were just as upset as she was that she had lost. Then there were others that said that Summer was better than her. She got quiet annoyed so she signed out.

"Hey."

Paige looked up and saw Dean Ambrose standing in front of her with the usual smirk on his face.

"Hi Dean. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just came to get some coffee and then I noticed that you were alone so yeah..here I am." Dean smiled down at her and Paige blushed lightly.

"Do you want to sit?" Paige glanced at the seat next to her and then looked back at Dean.

"Yeah sure. I'm waiting for my coffee too so I might as well." Dean shrugged and sat down next to Paige. "Great match against Summer by the way."

"Thanks, I guess but I lost the championship." Paige sighed.

"True, but you're heading to the main roster anyways right?"

"Yeah but I still wanted to hold the title for a while longer. You know, how they did it with Seth." Paige placed her elbow on the table and settled her hand under her chin.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I see what you mean. Sometimes you get use to being the champ and you don't want to let the title go. Seth was also upset but he eventually got over it when we found out we were going to be champs on RAW. It might take you a while longer but I'm sure eventually, you will be Divas Champion one day. That will be an even greater feeling."

Paige smiled and realized that Dean was right. She instantly felt a little better about the situation. She heard her name being called for her coffee and she was going to get up but Dean stopped her.

"I'll get that for you. I can see mine is almost done." Dean smirked at her and then got up.

Paige didn't know what it was about Dean that instantly got her in a better mood but she liked it. She wasn't really sure that she wanted the good conversation to end just yet.

"Here you go." Dean handed Paige her coffee and their fingers brushed against each other slightly and they both looked at each other for a while. They got completely mesmerized by each other's eyes. Dean snapped out of the gaze and pulled his hand back almost shy like. "So umm, see you around?" Dean asked. He was hoping that Paige would ask him to stay or something. She was one of the few girls in the company that he could have an easy conversation with and he wasn't ready for this one to end yet.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you would like to come back to my place? We could watch a movie or something?" Paige stood up to be at eye level with those gorgeous blue eyes. She was hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah sure, why not." Dean smiled and they walked out. "I'll follow you." Dean said and Paige nodded. They got in their separate cars and drove off.

Paige kept looking in the rear view mirror to check if Dean was still following her; which he was. She smiled to herself and was excited to spend more time with Dean. People might of thought that he was weird, rude, and an asshole but Paige didn't see him that way. He was always very sweet to her.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally made it to Paige's apartment. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked side by side up the stairs of the apartment complex. They were both secretly smiling at each other. Paige put the key in the doorknob and the door opened instantly.

"Here we are." she said as she turned on the lights.

"Nice place." Dean looked around and then looked at Paige.

"Thanks. So, what do you wanna watch? I have all kinds of movies." Paige smiled and pulled out a box full of movies.

"You can never go wrong with Batman I guess." Dean chuckled and sat down on the couch. Paige laughed and put the movie in the DVD player. She turned around and saw Dean looking at her from head to toe. She blushed and then sat down on the couch, on the opposite side of Dean. She didn't want to seem pushy and sit right next to him.

Dean smiled when he noticed how Paige got shy all of a sudden and sat away from him. "Umm, why don't you sit next to me? I promise I don't bite. Unless you ask for it." Dean winked at her.

Paige blushed even more but stood up anyways. She slowly made her way over and sat next to Dean. Once the movie started, they both stared at the TV but they weren't really paying attention.

"I don't see why people compare me to the Joker." Dean spoke up out of nowhere.

"Well, your character is a little similar but in real life, you're the total opposite. You're actually sweet." Paige giggled and looked away in embarrassment.

Dean grabbed the bottom of her chin and turned her to look at him. "I'm only like that with people who deserve my sweetness." he smirked at her.

"And I deserve your sweetness?" Paige looked straight into his blue eyes. Dean only nodded and leaned forward to press his lips on hers. They opened up a little more and the kiss deepened. After a few last-minute pecks, they pulled away and smiled at each other. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Paige rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes and Paige was beginning to fall asleep. Before she could, she spoke up.

"Dean?" she whispered.

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime." he responded and stroked her long black hair then planted a kiss on her forehead. Paige smiled and then sighed. She closed her eyes and instantly fell into deep slumber.

"By the way, you're still the champ in my eyes." Dean whispered. He knew that she was asleep but he said it anyways. He leaned his head back and continued to stroke her hair until he too fell asleep.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
